1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a lint interceptor, and particularly to a lint interceptor for separating lint from a stream of air emanating from a clothes dryer, and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A problem commonly encountered with the use of the conventional, and commonplace, clothes dryers, and the like, is the disposal of lint separated from the clothing during the drying process. Frequently, the exhaust gases from the dryer, together with lint, dust particles, and the like, are merely dispersed into the atmosphere. While devices are known generally for separating the lint and dust particles from the stream of exhaust air, these known devices often cause back pressure that may be harmful to the mechanical parts of the appliance with which the separator is associated. Further, many of these known devices require a constant water level which has to be maintained by some means which adds to the complexity and maintenance of the system. Specifically, this constant water level requirement necessarily entrails piping from a potable water source, and if this piping is not installed correctly, it may tend to contribute to contamination of the water. In addition, these known devices may additionally contribute to the back pressure on the appliance by relying on screens, filters, and the like, which tend to clog.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,527,531, issued Oct. 31, 1950, to M. L. Cates, Jr., discloses a lint trap having top and bottom portions with side walls in-between, and including a protruding delivery pipe through the top which is extended at a given point above a water level whereby air, smoke, dust, lint, and hot air become trapped in a sealed unit. Further, the device disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,527,531, requires a constant water level which must be maintained by reservoir added to the trap, usually by piping extending from a potable water source.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,818,135, issued Dec., 1957, to A. W. White, and 1,750,800, issued Mar., 1930, to S. R. Gould, also disclose lint trapping devices, with patent No. 2,818,135 disclosing a device which comprises a mass of baffles, ducts, pipes, and a two-part system arranged for washing contaminated fluids. The device disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 1,750,800 is in the form of a vacuum cleaner operated by a combustion engine.